au dépourvu
by ylg
Summary: LastMan:: fin de série :: Toutes ces pertes successives... Richard n'était pas prêt pour ça. Et la dernière était tellement absurde... ::one shot, spoilers::


**Titre : **Au dépourvu  
**Auteur : **ylg/malurette  
**Base : **LastMan, cartoon  
**Personnages : **Richard Aldana, Dave McKenzie, "Joufflu" Taylor Brando  
**Genre : **drame  
**Gradation : **PG / K-plus  
**Légalité : **propriété de Balak, Vivès, Périn, etc ; je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.

**Thème **#, "_closure_" pour fffc (conclusion)  
**Continuité/**Spoil éventuel : jusqu'à la toute fin  
**Nombre de mots : **1000+

oOo

Richard Aldana était mal parti dans la vie, entre pas de père du tout, une mère loin d'être idéale, aucun respect pour l'autorité… il aurait pu très mal tourner si par hasard Dave McKenzie ne l'avait pas ramassé et plus ou moins remis dans le droit chemin. Il est resté glandeur, queutard et malpoli, mais il s'est découvert une loyauté nouvelle pour son mentor. Son passé, bah, tant pis. D'autres étaient dans le même cas, d'autres pire encore, et ensuite ?  
Sa vie s'est vraiment barrée en couille le jour où Dave a été assassiné. Il a fallu improviser un enterrement, et comment est-ce qu'on fait ça, hein ? Heureusement que Dave gardait il y avait un fond d'urgence pour le Club et que Joufflu était là pour aider, choisir les trucs funéraires, écrire une élégie… lui, il pataugeait complètement. Et puis il avait la gamine sur les bras. Il pressentait que c'était un paquet d'emmerdes et il aurait préféré ne pas avoir à faire ça, mais comment aurait-il pu l'abandonner, hein ? Il devait bien ça à Dave. L'univers devait bien ça à cette petite Siri, de ne pas être encore plus merdique avec elle.

Il n'a toujours pas bien compris comment il s'est retrouvé forcé de participer à la FFFC. Une raison à la con et on ne lui a pas laissé le choix et il aurait dû se méfier un peu plus. Dave aurait été content, tiens. Dommage que ça ait été sur un prétexte bidon et pas de son propre chef, mais il avait raison de croire depuis le début qu'il avait ça en lui.  
Il ne savait pas non plus qu'il avait ça en lui, des capacités à aimer et se faire aimer : tenir à cette gamine et vouloir la protéger sans rien attendre en retour, un partenaire avec qui ça colle pour de bon, un pote un vrai plus qu'aucun membre du Club avant et Dave ne comptait pas parce qu'il était son coach en plus, c'était pas pareil, et puis une nana épatante à laquelle il tient et pour la première fois veut que ça dure, que ça soit pas juste un coup comme ça, elle mérite tellement mieux ! et puis le public. C'est incroyable, le vertige que lui donne la gloire inattendue, le succès fou…  
Et puis évidemment il faut qu'il ruine tout. Il n'a pas fait exprès, hein, mais…

Il a vraiment cru qu'il arriverait à sauver Siri, qu'il n'allait quand même pas avoir fait tout ça pour rien. C'est tellement injuste. Et le pire c'est que le monde entier s'en fout, sa disparition ne semble faire aucune différence. Lui doit aller puiser des réserves d'énergies qu'il ne pensait plus avoir pour se forcer à rentrer à Paxtown, se traîner chez lui, ressentir encore plus douloureusement l'absence de Siri.

Il y a des journalistes partout qui essaient de le faire parler de sa victoire – quelle victoire ? quelle coupe ?  
Mais il n'y a personne pour se souvenir de Siri, personne pour l'accuser de l'avoir perdue. Qui pourrait demander de ses nouvelles ? Tomie l'évite. Joufflu… Joufflu n'est pas là au Club à l'attendre. Derrière les journalistes, il y a la police, la police qui l'informe qu'on a retrouvé Joufflu au Paxtown Stadium après le match, saigné à mort. Il aurait agonisé longtemps en silence dans le noir sur le sol dur et froid au milieu des verres en plastique et des papiers gras, abandonné de tous. Il n'y a aucune preuve de qui a fait le coup, Richard a bien des soupçons mais quoi bon maintenant ? le coupable est loin. Qu'il aille au diable !  
Qui aurait eu la moindre raison de faire ça ? Joufflu n'aurait pas fait de mal à une mouche. Ni à un rat Joufflu était capable d'apaiser même le plus enragé des voyous. Joufflu n'avait rien qui justifie de le braquer non plus. Restait l'autre connard là, et encore, il ne comprend pas pourquoi ni comment il a pu décider qu'il fallait qu'il s'en débarrasse. Joufflu, quoi !

Pour la deuxième fois en moins d'un an il faut qu'il organise un enterrement. Ça devrait être deux, en fait, mais il ne reste pas de corps, pas d'acte de décès, rien qui prouve que Siri soit morte ni rien non plus qu'elle ait été vivante en premier lieu. Elle n'existe pas dans les registres. Elle n'existe plus dans la mémoire de grand' monde non plus. Il n'y aurait que Tomie pour demander de ses nouvelles, mais elle ne lui parle plus, et à raison…

Et Joufflu n'était plus là pour aider. Trop tard, bien trop tard, Richard réalisa qu'il avait toujours été là pour le seconder. C'était le seul, le plus fidèle, qui soit resté au Club envers et contre tout alors qu'au fil des semaines après l'assassinat de Dave et la défection de Max tous les autres boxeurs ont déserté au fil des semaines. Il l'avait négligé, toutes ces années avant, et ces derniers mois au profit de Duke et de Kriss.  
C'était juste eux d'ailleurs, maintenant. Kriss qui prenait à cœur son rôle de manager, Duke sorti de l'hôpital et affichant la même loyauté, que Joufflu méritait mais lui décidément non… et personne d'autre. Il n'était pas au courant, il ne s'était jamais posé la question, il ne lui avait jamais posé la question, il ne s'était jamais assez intéressé à lui ; Joufflu n'avait pas de famille, pas d'amis, que Dave, et puis lui qui n'avait pas su l'apprécier à sa juste valeur. Et Siri qui était amie avec tout le monde, qui avait bêtement pardonné à l'autre salaud là qui ne le méritait pas. Merde.

Il s'est mis boire pour tenir, il est à peu près capable de choisir les trucs funéraires, mais pas de lui donner l'élégie qu'il faudrait. Il n'est capable de rien. Il n'a jamais été capable de rien en fait. Un imposteur depuis le début. Si sa vie n'était pas déjà foutue avant, elle n'a plus aucun sens maintenant.  
Tout ce fric qu'il vient de gagner, à quoi bon ? ça paiera l'enterrement de Joufflu, et ensuite ? lui-même n'a envie ni besoin de rien. Juste d'une bouteille de plus. Puis il pourra sombrer, et crever. Il ne mérite que ça.

Enfin. Il y avait quelqu'un d'autre qui aurait mille fois plus mérité de crever et il n'a pas su l'arrêter, alors… bah il est aussi responsable, quoi. Tomie a bien raison de se tenir à distance et Duke ferait bien d'en faire autant.


End file.
